


如何哄宝宝睡觉

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	如何哄宝宝睡觉

王源昨天睡得很晚，今早起床之后一直喊困，化妆间隙也在打瞌睡。

坐车上的时候，王源在靠窗的位置抱着蛋卷啃，王俊凯和别人说着话呢，感觉肩膀一重，回头见王源手里握着半截蛋卷，嘴巴上还有屑屑，但是整个人斜倚着他——居然是吃着吃着睡着了。  
王俊凯笑的傻了，觉得王源太厉害，回过身去小心的扶着他的脑袋，抱着他肩膀靠好了，有点窃喜。   
他仔细看王源睡着的糗样，想戳戳王源鼓鼓的小脸蛋，还得左顾右盼怕被人看到。他低着头靠的王源的脸很近，用拇指碾对方红红嘴角的屑屑，自己一个人笑的不行。   
不舍得推开王源，知道这样下去又会被叫不要太亲近，王俊凯干脆闭上了眼睛，和王源头靠着头装睡，手握着王源肩膀把他往自己推的更近。  
两个人身体随着车子晃来晃去，看上去像是睡着了，其实王俊凯精神的不得了，嘴角看的出来的绷不住，都怪有个吃到睡着的傻货靠在他肩膀，他闭着眼睛都能闻到那团蛋卷味儿。

王源在路上睡了挺长时间，被叫醒还有点迷糊，第一动作把吃到一半的蛋卷递回嘴边咬上一口，被王俊凯摇头称“傻！”  
下了车被大风一吹，蹦蹦跳跳的又满血复活了。拿着蛋卷咔嚓咔嚓的一路走不停。

一天的行程很是忙碌，到了晚上回到住处，所有人都很累了。  
王源倒是还好，他在车上睡的挺舒服，完全没有疲态的各处窜来窜去，可惜没其他人有他那个精力，不一会儿就被赶回来睡觉了。   
王俊凯奔波了一天有些心情烦躁，所有人里面他是跑的最多的，而且大概又有点低血糖的状态，回去房间连话也不想讲，早早就收拾好了穿着宽松衣裤，躺上床盖好了被子打算休息。王源看他嘴唇一直是很白的血色，不敢去闹他，东跑西跑给他拿来一大堆糖果巧克力，咻的转身又跑开了。   
王俊凯没有王源那样的精力，在暖呼呼的被窝里面看王源折腾，王源这时候还穿着外出的黑色皮衣和硬邦邦的牛仔裤，王俊凯看着很不舒服，喊他：“你要睡吗？"   
王源在鼓捣一个手办的四肢，说等一哈等一哈。   
可是王源不到床上来，王俊凯也睡不着，他这样在房间里搞来搞去，王俊凯觉得不耐，盯着他绕了房间一圈的鼓捣，等到靠近床沿的时候，伸手一把抓着他衣领。   
王源啊啊喊叫，想转过头也来不及，王俊凯一用力，他就整个倒在王俊凯腰腹的枕头旁边。   
王俊凯把他拽倒了，头还刚刚好枕在王俊凯腰上和枕头上，王源眼里倒了一片白晃晃的屋顶，然后一个方下巴靠过来，再接着是宽宽的睡衣，领子上面明显刺出喉结，下一刻王俊凯拿手指掰他脸，王源就对上王俊凯黑黝低沉的眼睛。   
王俊凯面无表情的警告：“不许再闹，现在把衣服脱了睡觉。”   
王源嘀嘀咕咕的想起身，肩膀扭了几下又被王俊凯拽着衣领摔回去，王源仰着头看他，那浓密的黑而下垂的眼和沉稳喷洒的鼻息都很是有杀伤力，王源嗯嗯几声，干脆就直接躺在枕头上胡乱脱了外衣睡觉。   
可能他是真的没有睡意，盖上被子还抱怨：“我不困…”   
随着王源钻进被子，冰凉的气息蹭进来，王俊凯不理他嘀咕，起身给他拉好被子，摸着过去就皱了眉头，王源果然是牛仔裤都没脱。  
王俊凯心情不好不想开口，于是王源被他拽着起来，自己乖乖又把裤子脱了，一团踢在床脚。   
他在外面晃悠着腿很冷，进了被窝却不困，只是冬天暖和着挺舒服，就把脚丫子往王俊凯腿间缠，光滑修长的腿溜溜的塞在王俊凯两腿间，被夹的很暖。过会儿觉的不够，连手臂也一起缩进王俊凯怀里了。  
王俊凯这会儿是真的很累想休息了，却被他翻来覆去的弄，加上低血压脾气更加不好，王源把整个人都塞过来了，在他身上乱动，王俊凯于是忍无可忍，叫道：“你干嘛？”   
王源把腿一搅，往他怀里缩得更近了，耍赖着就不回答他。   
他头发硬硬的在王俊凯脖子刺的慌，王俊凯把他头发抓出来，王源滴溜溜的眼睛也被抓出来。  
王俊凯把他翻腾的被子掖好，握着王源脖子挺凶的力度，双脚把王源捣乱的腿都固定好，说：“不要乱动，抱着你睡。”   
他说的抱着睡，是让王源枕着他手臂乖乖睡觉，但是王源明显的太过于精神了。刚被抓出来，王俊凯搂着他一会儿，他又把头扎到王俊凯怀里，估计是在揣摩哪个角度睡的舒服，不停的在王俊凯胸口撞来撞去。   
王俊凯被他闹的完全没有了睡意，胸膛气的大大几个起伏，猛的把王源从被窝里拧出来，想要教训他，你你你的说了几次居然不知道从何训起。   
两个人在黑暗的被窝里面对视，王源这时候才有点后知后觉的害怕，不敢闹了，瞪着像兔子一样的黑眼珠看他。王俊凯咬牙切齿，气的不行了，恶狠狠的对准王源嘴唇亲下去。  
王源被亲的很突然，呼吸都暂停了，稍微推了他几把，王俊凯干脆把被子掀了，整个人压在王源身上亲，亲的非常用力，还用虎牙咬他嘴唇和嘴角，咬的红通通的，颇有点“叫你不乖”的意思。   
虽然一开始很慌张，后面王源也不怕了，手里隔着长长的袖子抓着王俊凯的腰，王俊凯膝盖压着他腰侧，拱着身“教训”他，很是恶意的把舌头往王源嘴里捅，王源差点呛到，王俊凯就不敢再弄他。   
这样恶狠狠教训之后，王源倒是困了，靠在王俊凯旁边没一下子就睡过去，红嘟嘟的嘴巴睡的吐泡泡，王俊凯掐了他脸颊也不带醒的。  
——本来王俊凯还想继续“教训”他呢，这下一肚子气没地方发。

气不过的王俊凯决定转个身背对着王源睡觉。

——可才过了不一会儿，他又自个儿转回来，气鼓鼓地把王源摆成在他怀里的姿势，咬了王源的嘟嘟脸好几口才睡去。


End file.
